1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus, a computer-readable medium, a peripheral, and a central.
2. Related Art
Recently, Bluetooth (registered trademark) low energy (hereinafter, referred to as BLE) which is a near field radio communication standard in which power consumption is controlled. Radio communication which is based on the BLE is performed between a peripheral which is a radio communication device to provide a service and a central which is a radio communication device which uses the service.
More specifically, first, a peripheral intermittently transmits announcement information which is called an advertisement and which is for signaling an outline of an own service or existence of the self. Next, when receiving the advertisement, a central transmits a connection request signal to the peripheral. Then, when receiving the connection request signal, the peripheral transmits data related to the service to the central (see, for example, JP 2012-142877 A).